


The Hedgehog Song

by coffeeincluded



Series: The Beasts Within [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Anyway here's some sweet silliness, Daemons, Drunken Shenanigans, Even kids drank watered-down ale!, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, Karaoke, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sort of? It's fantasy medieval land EVERYONE drank back then, Taverns, The Hedgehog Song, Underage Drinking, dirty songs, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: The Choir Festival had gone off without a hitch, and Manuela decided to take the members of the club out to celebrate.
Series: The Beasts Within [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543501
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Hedgehog Song

**Author's Note:**

> This weekend's prompt is by MereBear:
> 
> "INNS/TAVERNS!!! All sorts of fun shenanigans go down at these lively establishments!!!"
> 
> So here's some sweet silliness, set in my AU as always but also like always it doesn't have to be! Anyway, as always, please read and enjoy and let me know what you think if you want!

The Garreg Mach Choir Festival had gone off without a hitch. The attendance was superb, the music list was impeccably arranged, and it was perfectly organized.

Hilda raised her mug high in the air, her cheeks flushed from drink. Halmstadt planted himself firmly in her hair so as not to fall over. “And it’s all thanks to Ferdinand! Three cheers to the noblest of nobles, whose organization made all of this possible!”

The members of the Garreg Mach Choir Club raised their glasses and let out a cheer. Even Dorothea gave a grudging round of applause. It really had been well-planned, and afterwards Manuela insisted that the students should take some time off to celebrate. Which was how they ended up crammed into the Come On Inn, watching townies get drunk and sing on a ramshackle platform hastily constructed in the corner. 

“Such an undignified act,” Vincatel muttered up to Lorenz. She was the largest daemon in the bar; there was a rim of space around them though the red deer daemon sat under the bar seat. “Even commoners should know not to engage in such public displays of inebriation.”

“Aww, lighten up Vinca!” Halmstadt said while Hilda sprawled over the bar. She was ordering another pint from the bartender, a kindly older man with a neatly trimmed beard, a black hat, glasses, and an orangutan daemon who helped him serve everyone with both speed and accuracy. “Pull that stick outta your ass and loosen up for once!”

Vincatel spluttered her indignation; Lorenz sat up to begin yet another lecture. “Hilda, as members of the nobility we have a responsibility to maintain an air of dignity and—”

“—blah blah blabity blah we’re here to celebrate. Hey, Dorothea, Annette, want to go sing for the crowd with me?”

That got the attention of the two women. Serrin scrambled up Annette’s shoulder as she said, “Do I! This looks like so much fun! How have we not done this in the monastery?”

“Because certain stuck-up nobles don’t know what it means to have a good time,” Dorothea smirked over her glass. “Of course I’ll sing with you. Hmmm…how about The Hedgehog Song?” Ferdinand’s eyes grew wide with horrified recognition, Dorothea's smirk broadened, and the drunken townies let out a cheer.

Annette jumped to her feet. “That sounds like an adorable song! Rolly-polly hedgehog…”

“Hahaha, oh Annette, that’s not what the song is about _at all_.” Hilda leaned over to whisper in her ear; Annette’s face grew redder until she jumped back with a squawk.

“I can’t sing that!”

“Well, we are!” Hilda took Dorothea by the arm as they both staggered up to the stage, their butterfly and songbird daemons too drunk to do more than hang on. As the song really…got going, so to speak, and the alcohol flowed, Annette and Manuela joined them.

Anybody passing by the tavern that night would easily hear the tavern screaming more than singing, “…But the hedgehog could never be buggered at _aaaaaallllll!!!!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> See you all soon! I have two marvelous days off in a row so I'm going to cook and clean and then start working on some more writing!
> 
> For those of you who _don't_ know The Hedgehog Song, go look it up there's no official version and I'm not posting one in a T-rated fic. Also, for those of you who _don't_ know Terry Pratchett, go look him up and start reading. He's one of my favorite authors and his works have had such a positive effect on my life. Just...I can't even begin to describe how much I adore his works.


End file.
